La Belle et la Bête
by BlackMaiy
Summary: "J'avais tant envie d'aller la voir, lui parler, connaître le goût de ses lèvres. Lily, si jolie, si intelligente, si parfaite." Recueil de Drabbles Remus/Lily
1. Parfaite Lily

J'essaierais d'écrire toutes les semaines, mais comme je fais en parallèle ma fiction longue "_L'Ode à l'Amour_", il se peut que j'ai du retard dont je m'excuse d'avance.  
**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à notre chère JK Rowling !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête : Parfaite Lily**

_Elle était là, devant moi. Je n'osais la regarder autant que je le voulais, de peur qu'elle découvre mon attirance pour ses yeux émeraudes._

_Plongée dans un grimoire, elle rabattait frénétiquement derrière son oreille une mèche indisciplinée de sa longue chevelure rousse._  
_J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur mon devoir de métamorphose, bien que ce soit mon domaine. J'aimais tant lire. Elle aussi. Nous sommes avides de savoir. Je suis persuadé que le Choixpeau à hésité à l'envoyer à Serdaigle. Tout comme moi._  
_Tant de points communs._

_Oui, j'étais jaloux de James, qui arrivait si facilement à l'approcher, tandis que je restais à l'écart. Il parlait avec aisance aux filles. Toutes tombaient à ses pieds. Sauf Lily._  
_J'espérais secrètement qu'il ne soit simplement attiré par elle que pour un certain temps, et qu'il passerait à une autre rapidement. Ces pensées étaient égoïstes, je sais. Mais elle n'était pas encore à lui. Ni à moi. Elle ne sera jamais à moi._

_J'étais un monstre._

_Un instant, je croisais son regard, puis redécouvrit son sourire. Un sourire qui m'était adressé. Un sourire que je lui rendit_  
_J'avais tant envie d'aller la voir, lui parler, connaître le goût de ses lèvres. Lily, si jolie, si intelligente, si parfaite._


	2. Que lis-tu ?

J'étais trop impatiente de poster à nouveau, je n'ai pas pu attendre une semaine, même pas un jour.

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à notre chère JK Rowling !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête : Que lis-tu ?**

_Assis sous un arbre, je lisais. Mes activités étaient peu variées, mais c'était tout comme car les histoires dans lesquelles je me plongeait étaient toutes plus différentes et palpitantes les unes que les autres._

_Il y avait peu de personnes dans le parc, car un match de Quidditch avait lieu : Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Je ne m'intéressais que très peu au sport, néanmoins j'aimais bien aller encourager James et Sirius avec Peter. Mais aujourd'hui, il faisait une telle chaleur qu'il ne me venait pas l'envie d'être mêlé à une foule hystérique._

_Et apparemment elle non plus._

_Elle avançait joyeusement vers moi. Je l'imaginait tourner autour d'elle-même, les pans de sa robe bleue turquoise s'élevant. C'était une jeune fille si simple, si naturelle. Sa démarche élégante m'éblouissait autant que le soleil, à la simple différence que je n'en détournais pas le regard._

_« Que lis-tu ?_

_- Les Contes de Beedle le Barde. »_

_J'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour un enfant. C'est étrange, mais j'avais une grande attirance pour ces contes depuis que j'étais tout petit. Il m'arrivait souvent de les relire, espérant oublier la fin avant qu'elle n'arrive. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. __Elle s'assit à côté de moi. _

_« Excuse-moi, je suis Lily. Lily Evans._

_- Remus Lupin. »_

_Un échange de noms et de sourires. __De là commençait notre amitié. Par un simple «Que lis-tu ? »._


	3. Je suis un monstre

Désolée pour le retard, mais je suis en pleine période de révisions pour le Brevet !

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K !

* * *

**_La Belle est la Bête: Je suis un monstre_**

_Cette nuit. Celle que je redoutais chaque mois. Celle ou le moi de l'intérieur de gagnais jamais. Celle que je voulais tant lui cacher.  
N'est-ce par ridicule d'avoir la pleine lune pour pire ennemi ? N'est-ce pas ridicule de la fuir à tout prix? N'est-ce pas ridicule de souhaiter s'éclipser de sa vue ?_

_Heureusement, ils étaient là, à mes côtés. Un chien, un cerf et un rat. Padfoot, Prongs et Wormtail. Et puis moi, le monstre de la nuit, Moony.  
__Ils m'ont toujours soutenus, ont toujours accepté ma maladie, ma différence. Et j'aimerai tant qu'elle en fasse autant. Lily. Mon amie. Mais qui voudrait d'un loup-garou pour compagnon ?_

_Si seulement elle savait. J'aimerai qu'elle sache, seulement pour qu'elle s'enfuie, qu'elle ne soit pas mêlée à ces histoires. Ce serait mieux pour elle. Je voudrai la protéger de moi. En venant me parler ce jour-là, elle s'était engagée dans un périple dont elle ne mesurait toujours pas l'importance. Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle souffre. Ni à cause de moi, ni à cause de personne._

_Je ne méritais pas des amis si tolérants._

_Mais je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Se plaindre, c'était pour les faibles. Suis-je faible ? Plus que Sirius et James, en tout cas.  
__J'aurais pu en mourir. J'aurais pu être seul. J'aurais pu être rejeté. Mais la vie a eu pitié de moi. _

_Moi, le monstre. Moi, la bête._


	4. Notre secret

Voici un chapitre fraîchement écrit d'Espagne où je passe mes vacances ! Je profite donc de ces quelques instants d'internet pour vous poster ce chapitre.  
Et j'ai une nouvelle: j'ai eu mon brevet avec mention Très bien !

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement à mon retour en France.

Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K !

* * *

**La Belle et la Bête : Notre secret**

_ Elle s'intégrait peu à peu avec nous. C'était dangereux pour moi, car, certes, nos rapports s'étaient rapprochés. Mais avec James aussi, et il n'a visiblement pas remanié son avis vis à vis de la magnifique rousse._

_ De nous quatre, celui dont elle était le plus proche, c'était lui. Physiquement. Ils rigolaient, jouaient, se taquinaient. Sous mon sourire forcé et mon air faussement joyeux, j'étais jaloux. Mais je savais qu'émotionnellement, j'étais le plus proche.  
Contrairement aux trois autres, j'évitais de me moquer de son meilleur ami, Severus. Lily m'en parlait souvent, depuis cette fameuse fois où elle était venue me trouver, tard le soir dans la Salle Commune, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était encore disputée avec le Serpentard, qu'elle préférait sûrement à James ou moi-même. Elle avait la tête haute, Lily. La voir sangloter ainsi m'avait brisé le cœur tout comme le sien devait être. Depuis, nous partagions un secret._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, lui avais-je dit. Il se rendra vite compte que tu vaux bien plus qu'Avery ou Alecto._

_J'étais plutôt loin d'elle sur le canapé de la Salle Commune des rouge et or. Je n'avais pas osé m'approcher d'elle, et je n'avais pas les mots pour la réconforter._

_- Il s'intéresse de plus en plus aux arts noirs. J'ai très peur qu'il tourne mal, mais il s'en prend à moi dès que j'essaie de lui en parler. »_

_La Gryffondor me regardait, les yeux embués de larmes qui se créaient un chemin sur ses joues. Lui aussi se préoccupait de Rogue, et essayait d'éloigner ses trois camarades de ce dernier, sachant pertinemment ce qui arriverait._

_« Tu n'es pas comme Sirius ou James, Remus. Toi, tu es vraiment gentil. »_

_Paroles sorties de son imagination ou pas, il en rêvait nuit et jour. _

_Puis elle s'était levée d'un coup, s'excusant d'avoir abusé de sa gentillesse, s'enfuyant dans son dortoir, laissant Remus seul avec ses pensées. _


End file.
